You are the one
by Sami Nyckole
Summary: Max is a stubborn teen living with her mom and her sister Ella when Fang a new guy at school turns her life upside down. The book is way better than the summary and the title so please READ IT AND REVIEW IT! R&R! Major FAXNESSSS!
1. Chapter 1

****

Heyyy people! Please review I am begging!!!!

**

* * *

**

**MAXPOV**

I ran into algebra just as the bell rang.

"Maximum you are tardy once again." The teacher yelled.

"Oh call the police!" I mumbled sarcasticly.

"Excuse me please take your seat."

"My pleasure." I sighed and made my way to the back of the room.

When I got to my seat there was a tall, tan, guy sitting in it.

He looked up at me with big brown eyes and smiled. I quickly looked away and sat in the seat beside it.

_Who the hell does that guy think he is?!_

I leaned back in my chair and hummed my favorite song.

The teacher, Mr. Brooks smiled and began her normal teaching routine.

"Hi class, today we have a new student, Fang can you stand please." Mr. Brooks announced.

The guy who had took my seat stood up.

_He was a new kid! I should've known!_

Fang sat down and nudged my shoulder. I just blocked him out and kept humming.

He nudged me again, "What do you want?!" I hissed at him with a stubborn glare.

"Can I barrow your algebra book?" He asked, His gaze locked on me.

I rolled my eyes and practicly threw the book at him.

His eyes kept on me for the rest of class. When the bell rang for lunch I ran out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Fang yelled but I didn't even glance back.

Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What the--" I began then saw Fang staring at me.

"Look dude, what do you want?" I asked giving him an evil glare.

"I want to know you." He said calmly.

"And by that you mean..." I asked confused.

"You are Max. Right?"

"No duh! now seriously I am gonna be late." I said pulling my arm away and I headed down the hall.

**FangPOV**

I watched her walk down the hall leaving me standing alone. I smiled.

_I didnt want her algebra book I wanted her._

* * *

**Short I know but did you like it? Trust me the story gets soooo much better!!!! Faxness Is on its way I promise!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

OMG I JUST WROTE ANOTHER FANFIC CALLED FOREVER ITEX SOOO READ IT AND REVIEW THAT ONE TOO PLEASE!!!!!!

**OH AND REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! please... Im not trying to be mean but i want viewers sooo ya...please!!!!**

**MAXPOV**

I ran down the hallway towards my locker.

_44,4,38 locker number 264._

I sighed.

My locker clicked open and I yanked out my lunchbag.

_God that was wierd. Who was that Fang guy? And what did he want with me?_

A deep laugh beside me ringed in my ear.

I spun around and bumped into Fang.

"Dude seriously just leave me alone!" I yelled at him and slammed my locker shut.

"Max..." He protested.

"Look Fang, if you want a girl get yourself a pretty cheerleader because I walk alone." I said as I walked down the hall.

**FANGPOV**

_Damn she was a tough one._

I walked down the hall after her.

_I did not want a cheerleader._

_I did not want just a normal girl._

_I wanted Max._

Her deep brown eyes and her long gold hair. She was _perfect._

"Hey Man." Iggy said as he walked up beside me.

I didnt reply I just stared into space.

"Damn you got it bad." He laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." I said and followed Iggy to the lunch room.

We strided into the lunchroom.

"Tell me if you see her." I whispered to Iggy.

He frowned. "I am frickin blind!" He protested.

"Oh yea sorry."

Iggy crossed his arms and sat down at a near by table.

I took one last glance around then did the same.

**MAXPOV**

"So Max whats going on with you and that new guy." J.J laughed.

"Nothing." I said stubbornly.

"Nothing? You sure about that?" She asked with a smile.

"Postitve."

"Yea right." She said sarcasticly.

I glared at her then went back to eating my salad.

"Well if its really nothing then I call dibs." She said with an evil grin.

"He is all yours." I replied with a mouthful of salad.

"Talking about Mr. Tall dark and handsome there he is." She said and pointed to the table next to us.

"Damn it." I mumbled and put my head down on the table.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Fang. He was staring at me and smiling.

I grabbed my lunch bag and stomped into the hall leaving J.J speechless.

_Goodbye Mrs. Nice Max Hello devil. _I thought running to the girls bathroom.

_That guy is gonna learn, I am more than what he thinks._

* * *

**How was it? good? bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I AM BEGGING!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you viewers! Thanks for the reviews and if you guys have questions you can ask me in a review and I will answer you as soon as I can!!!! So in this book they dont have wings...well not yet anyway...I will think about it...but so far NO WINGS...Oh and I have two other stories that I would love it if you viewers read them!!! They are called Can I trust you and Forever Itex.... Sooo Read and Review PLEASE!!!!**

**MAXPOV**

I stood in the girls bathroom for what seemed like hours before the bell rang for the end of lunch.

_Please no Fang, Please no Fang. _My mind screamed.

I peeked out of the girls bathroom, the halls were still empty and lifeless.

I ran down the hall, my red converse chucks slapping against the hard tile floor.

"Hey you." someone yelled down the hall.

I glanced over my shoulder and found the blind guy following me.

I kept running ignoring the fact that he was yelling for me.

I turned a quick corner and ran face first into him. We hit heads and I fell backwards onto the floor.

"How the heck! You were right there! Damn you got a hard head!" I gasped and held my head in my hands.

"Hello to you too." he said laughing.

"I am Iggy and you are..."

"Max." I mumbled still sitting on the ground.

"Well Max lets see what we got here." he said as he kneeled next to me and tried to take my hands away from my head.

I gasped and jumped back "No."

My head was still throbbing as a migraine swept over me like a light switch being turned on. The pain was unbearable.

I squeazed my eyes close as tight as I could. On the verge of screaming strange images flashed through my head.

They were of Fang, me, and 4 other people in the backround. The tallest one of those four people was Iggy.

They were all smiling and looked like they were having the time of their life.

I heard muffled voices and screams as everything just stopped. Just like that and it was all gone. The images became faint and the migraine disappeared.

My eyes flickered open to find myself spread accross the hallway, a crowd of people staring in horror. They were all staring at me.

I sat up gasping for air as Fang broke through the crowd.

"Move it!" he yelled as he pushed people away.

He kneeled next to me and I backed away from him.

"Who are you?" I said and he just gave me a faint smile.

_He was more than just a guy, he was hiding something and I was gonna find out. _

* * *

**Ok sooo do you guys like it!!!! I worked really hard and please review and tell me if it was good or bad or great or sonething like that!!!! Soooo please review and I will update soon!!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAXPOV**

I was rushed to the nurses office in a wheelchair.

"I am fine!" I screamed at the teachers as they picked me up and layed me onto the nurse's bed.

"Let go of me!" I snarled.

The nurse rushed to me and restricted my arms and legs with stiff ropes.

"She is hallucinating!" one of the teachers yelled at the nurse.

"I'm hallucinating? What the heck? I am not the one hallucinating here! You freaks are!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Stunned at my comeback the teachers eyes opened wide.

"Now that I have your attention, LET. GO. OF. ME!" I said in a steel voice.

"Max, honey, calm down, everything will be alright. Just calm down, we will let go if you calm down." the nurse said with a weak smile.

I stoped fighting against them and glared at the nurse "Happy?" I smirked.

The nurse motioned the teachers to let go of me. They slowly loosened thier grasp and stood up.

I scrambled to sit up.

"It was just a black out, I am fine now." I said and gave them my most inoccent smile.

"Sure it was, but we called your mom up, she will be here soon." The nurse said and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Damn!" I groaned and fell back onto the pillow.

The door burst open and I expected to see my mom but it was Fang and the blind guy Iggy.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I screamed at them as they pushed past the shocked teachers.

"Fang they are coming!" A little girls voice yelled from out side the room.

Fang scooped me up bridal style and I began screaming cuss words like a sailor.

"Fang, put her down!" The nurse screamed and he ignored her.

I squirmed in his arms struggling to break free as he ran out ther door and down the hall.

5 other kids followed not far behind.

"Fang what the hell do you think you are doing!" I screamed at him.

"I am saving your life." He said and gave me a warm smile.

_Fangs words repeated in my mind._

_Over and Over again._

_He was saving my life._

I stopped struggling and I began to feel a familiar feeling_. I felt safe in his arms. I felt loved. _

_

* * *

_**Soooo how was it????? please REVIEW MY BOOK!!!! JUST REVIEW IT FOR GODS SAKE!!!!!!! I didnt mean to yell its just i want to know how you guys felt about it!!! so REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I had some reviews that said it was a little confusing so I hope this chapter explains to you better! Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**FangPOV**

We were sprinting down the hall, with a strangly calm Max in my arms.

"Fang turn left and run out the doors!" Angel screamed not far behind me.

Teachers were running out of there classrooms yelling at us, and I just pushed them out of the way.

I bursted out of the school into the parking lot. "Stop." Max whimpered in my arms.

_I wish i could tell her._

_Angel says it is too soon to tell her but I cant keep this a secret. _

Harsh winds came from above me and I gazed up.

There I saw a large helicopter with tons of erasers jumping out of it after us.

"Damn it!" I gasped and ran over to the rest of the flock, Max still in my arms, she was looking at me dazed.

"Fang they are coming!" Angel screamed.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures!_

I flung out my ink black wings and winked at Angel. The rest of the flock did the same.

"Lets do this thing!" Nudge squealed as she played with the feathers of her wings.

I shot up into the air as fast as I could. The erasers stared at us with bright red eyes.

Max was screaming in my arms, struggling to break free. Her bruised and bloody head thrashed against my chest.

"Let me down!" she screamed and punched my gut as hard as she could.

I winced at her attempt and just kept flying.

_I finally had my Max back._

_The School will not hurt her. __Not again. _

* * *

**_Was this less confusing? did you like it? was it good great or bad? Just review my dang book already I will cry__ if you dont!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAXPOV**

Fang held me against his chest so hard I could barely move.

I looked around and all I saw was the bright blue sky.

_Whats going on? This has to be a dream. Please be a dream!_

My head kept throbbing. The pain wouldnt stop.

_My vision became blinded and images began to flash through my head. _

_There were doctors. So many doctors._

_Needles._

_Tests._

_Drugs._

_Worst of all I saw my mom. _

_She was one of them._

_She was a...whitecoat._

"Make it stop." I mumbled putting my hands over my eyes.

"Make it stop."

**FangPOV**

Max began mumbling over and over again.

I felt her body get tense.

"Ange whats going on in Max's head?" I said staring at Max.

Angel stopped flying and gasped.

"Its..Its her...memory." Angel says gazing over at me.

"She remembers!" Nugde squealed.

"Not really. Not yet." Angel said and smiled at Max's tense body.

"Lets go...Lets go home." I said.

"A new home." I added.

Everyone smiled and flew onward.

_She will remember._

_Forever. _

* * *

**Heyyyy viewers sorry I know this is a short chapter soooooo please review I am serious like I want to get atleast 10 reviews on this chapter and I want to know if you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy viewers! Ok so some people are confused so I am just gonna summarize what has happened so far...**

**OK Max is having flash backs from her past and she is seeing some very scary things for example which in the book is her mom that she is living the end of the last chapter the flock was just really happy that Max was getting her memory back. Soooo here is chapter 7 I hope this explains more! Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uhhh ok so I hope you like this chapter. And if it isnt so much to ask of you guys to please review, I really wanna know that this book is good. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MAXPOV**

I wasn't being carried anymore.

I had been set on a soft velvet couch.

The images wouldn't stop.

The pain just kept getting worse.

Tears streamed down my face.

_Please make it stop._

The pain went on for what felt like an eternity.

"Max." I heard a young girl's voice say.

"Max it will be alright."

I felt a damp cloth being rubbed on my forehead.

I moaned with pain and squirmed away.

When I opened my eyes, I was gazing at a little girl. She had short blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes.

_I know her._

_It can't be...but it is..._

"Angel?" I cried.

A smile spread across her face and she flung her self into my arms.

_She was...my baby._

_Oh my god. _

_It was my Angel._

"What is going on? I am so confused." I said as tears began to blur my vision.

She drew back "You will understand. Soon." she said then got up and walked away.

**AngelPOV**

_Max remembered me!_

_She actually remembered me!_

Fang was pacing in the hallway.

_Will Max remember me?_

_Will she remember us...when we were together?_

_Does she understand what happened?_

Fangs thoughts trailed through my head.

"Fang chill!!!" I said laughing at his nervous thoughts.

"Angel!" He said and pulled me over to him.

"What did she say?"

"She remembered me...she will remember you." I said with an evil grin.

Fang smiled as a ear piercing scream came from the room Max was is.

**FangPOV**

I ran into the room to find Max sitting straight up on the couch. Her back faced me when I saw what was happening.

On her back was a pair of small....wings.

They were growing back.

* * *

**Dunn Dunn Duuuuuhhhhhhh!!!!! LOL!!!!!! **

**Heyyyyy how was it!!!!!!!!???????????? Please review!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**MAXPOV**

_The pain in my back was unbearable._

_It felt as if my back was ripping open._

Tears streamed down my face.

_Am I gonna die?_

_Whats gonna happen?_

_Am I dying?_

I sat up on the couch, my hands still holding my head.

_Why me? Why me?_

I heard footsteps at the door and spun around.

Fang was staring at me, his eyes wide in surprise and I spotted Angels little body standing behind him.

"Max." Angel gasped and stepped toward me.

There was a loud crack from my back, sending more pain throughout my body.

My vision slowly faded as everything became black.

**FangPOV**

I stood at the doorway trying to understand what was going on.

_Max had fainted._

_Her wings were growing back._

_But how?_

Angel ran over to Max.

She kneeled at the couch and turned Max over to expose her wings.

"Fang. She is bleeding!" Angel screamed and she raised her blood stained hands.

I blinked a few times till I realized what Angel said.

I ran over to Max, her fragile body was pale and sickly looking.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Angel gasped.

I shook my head. _No! I got her back and I wont let her go. _

Angel grabbed a blanket and pressured on Max's back to stop the bleeding.

"Fang she needs help. Or..." Angel said weakly.

"Or what!?" I demanded.

"Or she will die." Angel mumbled and I stared at her.

_My Max will not die. Not now. Not like this!_

In one swift movement I scooped her up into my arms.

"Get the rest of the flock. Max is in danger." I exclaimed to Angel.

"Meet me at the local hospital." I added and ran out the door.

**NugdePOV**

Iggy pulled me closer.

"Kiss me." I mumbled.

Iggy smiled and closed the door of my room.

I hopped onto my bed.

Iggy walked over to me and I grabbed his shirt, yanking him onto the bed.

His lips brushed against mine, leaving me begging for more.

My hands were pressed against his chest and his were lightly playin with my wings.

As he went to kiss me again, the door burst open.

"OH MI GOD!!!!!!" Angel screamed from the door.

Iggy jumped off of me and I sat up in the bed, my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Angel just stood there and stared.

My mouth opened to talk but nothing came out.

"Uhhh.. ok then... Max is in trouble and is in the hospital. Lets go." Angel sighed, an evil grin swept across her face as she ran out the door.

I nodded and ran out the door after her, Iggy followed not far behind.

_Damn! When will I ever get any privacy!!!_

* * *

**Sooooo how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and I am sorry I havent updated in a while! I have been busy with spring break and all. Also I may not update till around April 8th because I am gettin' surgury. Sooo ya! wish me luck!!!!! haha PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey viewers!!!! I am back!!! haha sorry I havent updated in a while, I had eye surgery (DUN DUN DUHHHH!!!) , then my computer got a virus (STUPID VIRUSES THEY ARE SO ANNOYING!) so i had trouble updating but as you can see I am doing my best!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!! DONT LET ANYTHING STOP YOU!!!! REVIEW THE DANG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........please...... :) :) :) :) :) **

**FangPOV**

I shot into the air, spreading my ink black wings to there full 14 foot wing span.

I flew at top speed to the hospital. Darting and diving through the air.

_Max will not die._

_I won't allow it. _

**MaxPOV**

_I heard everything around me._

_But it was all like a dream._

_Fangs deep voice drifted off in a conversation._

_The pain was still there but it was calmer then usual._

_Who was Fang?_

_Who was that little girl that I called Angel and how did I know her?_

_??? Jeeezzz my life is becoming more confusing than school!!!_

_As I drifted into my various thoughts the familiar pain in my head exploaded._

_The images were back._

_I saw Fang and I...making out...on a beach._

_I saw me...but I had large beautiful brown speckled wings. They were amazing. _

_I saw a 'flock' of other winged kids flying away in the air._

_And worst of all I saw the whitecoats. The erasers. The M-geeks. And my mom._

_My mom was talking to a whitecoat. _

_"Take her wings off. Erase her memory. Leave her to be a normal child again. Got it?" She yelled at him as she rudely shoved a wade of money into the whitecoat's face._

_She did this to me. She changed me. And she lied to me...my whole life, or atleast what I remember of it._

_Then I saw me. I was screaming. I was crying. I was yelling. I was fighting as hard as I could as they strapped me down on a stretcher and wheeled me into the operating room. _

_They took my wings away and erased my memory all so I could be normal._

_When I had woke up in the hospital my mom had just said I had lost my memory in a car accident. That LIAR! And even my little sister Ella went along with it!_

_My past was wiped away. But now it is coming back._

* * *

**Soooo how was it??? REVIEWWW! oh and PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW BOOK! ITS CALLED LOVE GAMES!!!!!**


End file.
